


A Good Idea at the Time

by dreamsheartstory



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage!Skye has a fight with her foster parents and ends up at her girlfriend's house in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea at the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by agentsonthebus

It was nearly 1am when Jemma nearly screamed after being startled by a sudden knock on her window. Her window on the second floor of her parents’ house. Holding her pencil like a weapon she made her way from out from behind her desk and opened the curtains.

Skye.

Her miscreant of a girlfriend had scaled the tree outside her house, gone onto the roof and was now leaning over the edge mouthing ‘let me in.’ Of all the insane things Skye had done, this might be the craziest. Jemma motioned for Skye to go over to the balcony.

Throwing a hoodie over her camisole Jemma opened her door quietly and scanned the hallway for signs of life. Luckily her parents usually turned in early. Steeling out into the hallway she made it into the upstairs study that opened onto the balcony. She could see Skye’s legs dangling over the edge of the roof as she tried to get down.                                                             

Oh, this will not end well. Jemma ran as quickly as she could in her socks on the wood floor and fumbled with the latch to get the door open. “Skye!” she hissed. “What on earth are you doing up there?”

"It didn’t seem like a great idea to knock on your door in the middle of the night," Skye’s voice sounded raw.

"Climbing a tree. In the middle of the night," Jemma grabbed Skye’s legs so she could edge herself further off the roof. "And jumping onto my roof, before dangling over the edge seemed so much better? Why didn’t you just call me?” Skye was now hanging from the gutter, “Just let go. I can’t believe you’re dragging me into your shenanigans again. Do you know what time it is, it’s one in the–”

Skye let go. Jemma half caught her half collapsed underneath her. As they sat up Skye pulled away and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her eyes were red and puffy. “Sorry, my foster parent’s took my phone. They weren’t too keen on–”

"–Why are your clothes soaked? Wait, why did they take your phone? We need to get you inside before you freeze and catch a cold. Just don’t make too much noise and–"

Skye reached out a finger and placed it against her girlfriend’s lips,”Shhhh. Take a breath.” Her hand was trembling and she pulled it away quickly, shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her damp jeans. “Inside?”

Jemma nodded mutely and led them back inside, carefully locking and closing doors behind them as they tiptoed back to her room. She ducked into the bathroom and grabbed a clean towel. When she finally latched her bedroom door behind her she turned around to see Skye half naked in the middle of her room, trying to pull off her damp jeans.

“Skye!” This was inappropriate on so many levels. She spun around and held out the towel behind her. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen Skye without clothes on and it wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy the view. But they had never been anywhere her parents could walk in on or in the middle of the night. She would be grounded until she was done with college if they found out. Even if Skye were still fully clothed she could never explain how Skye had ended up in her room at 1:32 in the morning without coming through the front door. Or even _why_ Skye was here. 

“Jems, you need to breath.” Skye came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “I’ll get out before morning.” Jemma turned around in the embrace, noting that Skye had borrowed dry clothes from her. The taller girl’s eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked like she might bolt at any moment.

Jemma reached her arms around Skye’s waist and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry. What happened?”

“I think they’re going to send me back. We had this huge fight over something stupid and I just left.” Skye let go of Jemma and paced around the room.

“How did your clothes get wet?”

Skye glanced down at the wet pile she’d tried to contain on the towel. “The rain storm.”

“But that was _hours_ ago! Where have you been? Why didn’t you come right over?” Jemma rushed back over to her girlfriend placing a hand against her forehead, checking for a fever. 

“We fought about you.” Skye said. She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jemma’s hands dropped to her sides and she looked up at the other girl. Her heart was beating in her chest so loud it was the only the only thing she could hear. “I’m not going anywhere.” She held out a hand and waited for Skye to take it before leading them to the bed.

The bed was narrow, so they pressed together, limbs intertwined and face to face. Jemma leaned across Skye and switched off the lights. In the darkness she couldn’t see the tears falling, but she knew Skye was crying. Hesitantly she tilted her head and pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s. “They can’t take me away from you.” Skye nodded and snuggled down so she could lay her head against Jemma’s chest, crying in earnest now. The shorter girl held her close, rubbing small circles on her back.

It was morning when they were woken up by the sound of knocking on Jemma’s bedroom door. Falling asleep together had seemed luck such a good idea at the time.


End file.
